Barbie rescue squad
by Marie Jane Smith
Summary: Caroline and Rebekah became friends after Caroline saved her. While she was NOLA Rebekah kept calling her and sending her texts then she stopped so Caroline go to find her. Discoveries will be made Enemies will became allies and friendships will be reveled. Klaroline/Elejah/Kennett/Debekah/carolijah(friendship)...
1. Discoveries in New Orleans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination .**

**So am re-posting this story after my lovely Beta Lorrie helped me and she corrected my mistakes of grammar and comprehension she is know as bookfreak25 she is a great beta . thank you Lorrie for your help **

**Barbie rescue squad**

***Chapter 1*: Discoveries in New Orleans**

It's been a week since I heard from her and she didn't reply to any of my texts or calls which is weird because she never ignored me.  
I never pictured myself getting worried about her after all she is one of The Originals. Rebekah became one of my best friend's after she saved me from Silas we then started going out together we went shopping, we got drunk at the grill and have girls night at the mansion. I never pictured her to be such a nice person but she is a loving passionate person.  
I dialed the familiar phone number and waited it rung twice before the voice answered me:  
"Darling! What a pleasant surprise."  
"Hello Eli." While becoming friends with Bekah I have formed a close relationship with Elijah he is the most honorable and kind man you can meet and I was really close to him we were always in touch.  
"How are you Caroline?"He asked me.  
"Fine but I miss you I feel lonely without you. "  
"I miss you too my little bubbly Blonde. "  
"Eli I told a thousand time not to call me that. So I want to go back to the original reason I called you."  
"Well what is it?"  
"Where is Rebekah a week has passed since she last called me and she didn't answer any of my texts or calls and you know she calls me every day and always texts me. So where is she?"  
A silence crept on the line for a few minutes.  
"Eli are you still here?"  
"Yes Caroline."  
"What's wrong? Why didn't you answer me?"  
"Well…"  
"What happened are you hurt? Is Rebekah alright?"  
"Caroline i am fine and you didn't let me finish before you interrupted me."  
"Sorry go on now."  
"She isn't here."  
"Would you mind repeating that?"  
"She isn't here."  
"Well if she isn't there WHERE THE HELL IS SHE."  
"Would you stop yelling at me?"  
"Did Klaus dagger her?"  
"No."  
"That's it i am coming there you're not telling me the truth and I know when you are lying to me."  
"But…Caroline are you still here? Caroline? God Dammit."  
I already hung up on him my BF is missing and I won't sit around doing nothing. I fled to my room packed my suitcase and left a note for my mother.  
Then I headed to the airport and compelled myself a flight. I was lucky to find one that late in night.  
THREE HOURS LATER  
The plane had landed in New Orleans I took my luggage hailed a cab and then told the driver to go to the French quarter. When I arrived I payed the driver and he took off I was lost that's an understatement Elijah didn't give me the address so I have nowhere to go.  
Then something caught my eyes it was a beautiful mansion with a spectacular garden filled with flowers and various trees. It must be the Mikaelson manor it has Klaus's style written all over it.  
I headed to the door and knocked, I heard someone's footsteps coming toward the door and then it swung open a female figure came across the door she was a redheaded with blue eyes she was wrapped in a silk sheet. Before I can speak to her a familiar voice said:  
"Genevieve love who is it?" than he appeared next to her .He looked handsome as always with his piercing blue eyes and his dirty blond hair and those lips. Oh my god those lips I missed him but I can't show that to him. So I answered him coldly:  
"Klaus "  
"Caroline what are you doing here?"He seemed surprised to see me.  
"Well that's no way to treat a lady is it?" I brushed past him and went straight to the living room. I heard footsteps behind me and I heard him ask:  
"Well that doesn't answer my question?"  
"Caroline."  
I turned my head and I found Elijah in the doorway I rushed to him and said:  
"Eli I missed you it's so nice to see you again." I was still I his arms when someone cleared his throat. So Elijah broke the hug and we turned around.  
Klaus looked puzzled even angry but you can see the hint of jealousy in his eyes.  
"Eli? And I missed you? would someone explain to me what's going on here?" He asked us his eyes filled with fury.  
"Well it isn't your business but I will answer you. I have maintained a relationship with Elijah .I have been calling and texting him all these month's."  
'That mean you're his Girlfriend?." the redheaded spoke for the first time  
"OH! God no! I Am like Rebekah to him "I paused for a little while and planted a kiss on Elijah's cheek and continued" plus he has eyes for a certain…"before I could finish my sentence he covered my mouth.  
"Caroline"  
"Sorry, so Klaus aren't you going to introduce me then?"  
"Caroline this is Genevieve, Genevieve this is Caroline."  
"Nice to meet you Genevieve but if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here. And why are you wearing a sheet?"  
"Well i am wearing a sheet because I was just having sex with Klaus before the door bell rang and also I am Klaus's girlfriend." With that she went to his side and planted a heated kiss on his lips, I was shocked after all the promises he made to me and how he said he wanted to be my last love I find him with a half naked bitch my heart was shattered in a million pieces I sensed the tears in my eyes starting to form in my eyes so I looked at Klaus and said:  
"You kept your promise right? Now I can tell you something what you said about being the last one will never happen and you and I know the reason. "  
"CaroL….." He tried to speak but I cut him off:  
"Don't you dare say anything? Now Eli where is your room I would like to rest, bring the suitcase with you please."  
Elijah grabbed my bag and said:" Excuse me brother but she needs to rest we will be in my room."  
"You're going to sleep with Elijah?"  
"Yes I am and it doesn't concern you come Eli we have a lot of catching up to do."  
I turned on my heels and grabbed him bringing him with me when we entered his room and the door was closed I pushed him toward it and said:  
"How could you lie to me? You couldn't tell me he is seeing someone? You pretend to be my friend but you betray me like this. You and Bekah! Seriously Elijah."  
"Well I didn't think you cared about him."  
"Really that's your excuse. Of course I care about him if I didn't care I wouldn't have slept with him in the woods."  
"You did what?"  
"That's not the point" I release him and sat on the bed."Well that doesn't matter right now, right now I would like to know where Rebekah is?"  
"How am I going to tell you this?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Klaus banished Rebekah from New Orleans because he found out she is the one who brought Mikael here in the twenties."  
"No she wouldn't do that. I know her she loves Klaus she would never do that."  
"But she did Caroline and that's because of love. She was in love with Klaus's protégé Marcel. Klaus saved him when he was a child he raised him and treated him like he was his own son when he found out about them he daggered Rebekah for 50 years. When he finally pulled the dagger out of her heart she found out that Marcel chose to be a vampire he didn't choose her she hated Klaus for that so when she got back together with Marcel she asked a witch for help but then Klaus give her permission to be with her love so she went to the witch and asked her to undo the spell but the witch told her she received the message and there is no way to undo the spell so she killed her. When Mikael came to town he destroyed everything we thought Marcel died so we left town and we never looked back."  
"Wow. But how did Klaus find out about this after all this time?"  
"Well the thing I didn't tell you is that Genevieve is the witch that Rebekah killed and she is the one that told Klaus about Mikael.

**So thoughts ? Please leave feedback REVIEW PLEASE **


	2. The guest

**SO**** YOU ALL KNEW THAT AM RE_POSTING THIS STORY AFTER Lorrie HELPED ME SHE IS ALSO KNOW AS bookfreak25 IF YOU WANT TO CONTACT HER SHE IS A GREAT HELP **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my ideas and imagination .  
**

*Chapter 2*: The guest

I felt my anger grow by the second that bitch helped bring Mikael to town, Rebekah is banished because of her and yet he sleeps with her didn't he have a little self respect. The thing that hurt me the most is that I couldn't stop thinking about our day in the woods and here he was sleeping with the woman that drove his sister away and broke his family apart.  
"I am going to murder her. Oh my God that lying bitch. "I flashed to the door and yanked it open but then mister moral original decided to stop me "Elijah let me go I am going to rip her to shreds."  
"Caroline stop you're going to hurt yourself and you might regret this later. Plus don't underestimate Genevieve she is a very powerful witch she could kill you easily."  
I tried to go out once again but Elijah stopped me and threw me over his shoulders and said" Why are you so stubborn. Caroline! darling calm dawn."  
"I swear to god if you don't put me down in this instant I will kill you.'  
"You can't kill me i am an original after all."  
"Elijah PUT ME DOWN."  
"I will not put you down so you could get killed and i am not ready to lose you Caroline Rebekah is already gone what would I do if you die?"  
I felt sorry for him and he was right kind of "Fine put me down and I won't do anything stupid or reckless I promise."  
"Okay." He put me down and I faced him and said" You will never lose me Eli I said i will always be by your side and I always will be." and I hugged him.  
"You know I just want to protect you right? I love you Caroline and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"Well well isn't this cozy." A familiar voice said behind us I broke the hug and turned around  
"Kol." I ran towards him and hugged him" I missed you so much."  
He twirled me in the air then put me down and said "Well I missed you too sweetheart you didn't call and I got worried so I called The Noble one "he pointed at Elijah "And he told me you're here."  
"Come on guys group hug."  
"Really care but….."  
"No buts Elijah plus it's our thing our tradition."I told him.  
"Don't be an old man Elijah be a free spirit now group hug Caroline. "He took me in his arms then Elijah joined us.  
"I could stay like this forever I feel safe I feel like i am at home.""You're safe with us darling we will always protect you.""I know that's why I love you guys." Tears started to roll down my cheek I wiped them away and said "Now we're going to come up with a plan to save Bekah."  
"We need to get out of here too many people are listening to us. Caroline go change your clothes, wash your face and fix you're self we're going out now."  
I rolled my eyes at Kol's comment and said "you do know how to make a girl feel special." He ignored me and took my suitcase he opened it and picked me out an outfit it was a really nice one.  
He picked me a long strapless maxi dress with a denim jacket and a simple chanel black sandal I was stunned so I said to him "You have a nice eye for fashion fashionnista." I headed to the bathroom and started stripping down my clothes and put on the ones that Kol gave me I looked nice. I was applying some Eye liner when I heard him say  
"Well we do have an original hybrid to make jealous right?"  
I came out from the bathroom and said "I am sorry what?"  
"You're jealous of Genevieve just admit it Caroline." I was shocked by his statement so I said:  
"No i am not i am mad at Klaus for driving Rebekah away and right now I want to kill the both of them."  
Elijah smirked and said:" What's really bothering you Caroline? The fact that Rebekah is gone or that Klaus is with Genevieve? Do you have some kind of feelings for him?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about?"  
"Really! Your still in denial too bad for you"  
"And now you became like your other pervert of a brother you know I like moral you not the pervert you."  
"I am right here you know."Kol added behind me.  
"I am not a pervert you wound me and please do not avoid the question."  
"I am not avoiding anything now can we please change the subject."  
"Okay then let's talk about Genevieve."  
"I did say change the subject and that half naked psycho witch bitch is a part of the subject."  
"Half naked psycho witch bitch. Great nickname."  
"The moral one Elijah the moral one."  
''And you say you are not jealous of her when you're calling her that. If you were jealous what would you call her?"  
"The wicked witch bitch of the east."  
"You're jealous. Caroline is jealous, Caroline is jealous ….."  
"Oh come on Kol really can you stop doing that. Elijah please."  
"I am with Kol on this one just admit it and we will leave you alone."  
"Fine I am jealous of her I feel like she took something that was mine. When he was in Mystic Falls he was always following me or should I say stalking me he made me feel special for once I felt like I was someone's first choice and then at prom he left and he let Tyler come home it was so sweet and nice of him then he came back to see Katherine when Damon called him and told him she was dying and I kind of slept with him in the woods."  
"You slept with him! Are you kidding me?"  
"Do I look like i am kidding?" I asked him.  
"I am so proud of you Darling." He told me while smiling like a kid who bought a new toy.  
"For sleeping with your brother? Are you ill or something?"I was surprised of his reaction.  
"No not for admitting that you slept with him for admitting that he makes you feel special like you're one of a kind."  
"Well that he does. But he obviously moved on so I need to move on too I lost my chance with him and it's too late."  
"No he didn't move on he is just using her to warm his bed. Don't be a fool Caroline we all know he loves you and he will admit it to you."  
"Well yeah but….." as usual Kol cut me off. "No buts he is yours not hers and we will get rid of her sooner or later." And then I saw that devilish twinkle in his eyes the evil one.  
"I love the way you think Honey now let's go we have a plan to come up with." Then I grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the room. We descended the stairs together my hands holding each one of theirs on each side. I found Klaus and the witch bitch in the living room kissing I felt my blood boiling and pumping threw my veins I was going to launch myself at her when I felt a hand gripping my wrist it was Elijah "Oh come on! Seriously?" Klaus turned his head to find me standing between his brothers Kol's hand was on my Ass and Elijah was holding my hand his face was red and he looked ready to kill them both. I was pleased with the situation I wanted him to feel a dose of his own medicine. Everything was silent until Kol said:  
"Nik brother how are you? I haven't seen you in awhile."  
Klaus smiled at him and replied "Well I was busy I was ruling my city.  
"NO you were busy shagging that bitch." I muttered under my breath."  
Klaus turned his head at me and said" Did you say something Love?"  
I took a step toward him and said"First of all i am not your love and second no I didn't say anything. Now that we are clear can we go Eli? "  
"Yes we can Caroline." I went beside him and took his hand and said "Kol honey aren't you coming? we will wait for you outside." Then i left the living room with Elijah .I heard Kol saying:  
"I am coming darling. Good bye Nik can't keep a lady waiting.

**LOve it ? HAte it ? leave feedback.**


	3. His feelings

**Well here is the third chapter it's Klaus Pov i hope you like it and i apologize for any mistakes . Please tell me what do yo think . I didn't get much reviews for the last chapters so am going to stop writing if you don't like my stories . Thank you lorrie for the help **

**this is my lovely beta account if you want to contact her bookfreak25**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my ideas and thoughts **

***Chapter 3*: His feelings**

******Klaus Pov **  
I was in the living room with Genevieve when I heard the door bell ring so she wrapped the sheet around herself got up wearing only the sheet and went toopen it. I went after her and it was the biggest surprise of my life.  
Caroline was here She looked beautiful her hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft waves her blue eyes shining she looked radiant I couldn't believe she was here.  
"Klaus " I heard the coldness in her voice she was eying me and Genevieve I felt like she was disgusted to even look at me. After a moment of silence I said to her .  
"Caroline what are you doing here?"  
"Well that's no way to treat a lady is it?" she brushed past me and went straight to the living room. I followed her and asked  
"Well that doesn't answer my question?" I was waiting for an answer when I heard Elijah speaking .  
"Caroline."  
Caroline turned her head and she broke out into a giant smile and she stood up and threw herself at him and said:  
"Eli I missed you it's so nice to see you again." she was still in his arms when I cleared my throat. So Elijah broke the hug and they turned around.  
I have this nagging need to dagger Elijah for touching Caroline or even laying a finger on her his hand was still at the small of her back. I shook my head and asked them:  
"Eli? And I missed you? would someone explain to me what's going on here?"  
Caroline eyed me and then said:  
"Well it isn't your business but I will answer you. I have maintained a relationship with Elijah .I have been calling and texting him all these month's''. And he didn't even tell me he is going to get daggered.  
'That mean you're his Girlfriend." Genevieve asked her I was praying that she says no I just couldn't help the sting of jealousy that ran through me.  
"OH! God no! I am like Rebekah to him "she paused a little while and she then planted a kiss on his cheek and continued" plus he has eyes for a certain…"before she could finish her sentence he coved her mouth.  
"Caroline"  
"Sorry, so Klaus aren't you going to introduce me then?" She asked me  
"Caroline this is Genevieve, Genevieve this is Caroline."  
"Nice to meet Genevieve but if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here. And why are you wearing a sheet?" Oh no this going to bad .  
"Well i am wearing a sheet because I was having sex with Klaus before the door bell rang and I am Klaus's Girlfriend." With that she came to my side and planted a heated kiss on my lips, . Caroline looked ready to kill I saw hurt in her eyes then anger and fury I couldn't blame her after all .She looked at me and said:  
"You kept your promise right? Now I can tell you something what you said to me about being the last one will never happen and you and I know the reason. "  
"CaroL….." I tried to speak but she cut me off:  
"Don't you dare say anything? Now Eli where is your room I would like to rest, bring the suitcase with you please."  
Elijah grabbed her bag and said:" Excuse me brother but she needs to rest we will be in my room."  
"You're going to sleep with Elijah?" I asked with disbelief in my voice.  
"Yes I am and it doesn't concern you come Eli we have a lot of catching up to do." Then she took his hand and flashed upstairs. I hear her slamming the door behind them but I couldn't hear what they were talking about.  
"Klaus, Klaus." I heard Genevieve calling my name so I turned around and faced her.  
"Are you ok you seemed to space out?" I put my hand around her waist and started placing small feather light kisses on her neck and said "Nothing you need to be concerned about."  
I placed her on the table and started kissing my way down but I was cut off again when someone knocked. I went to the front door and yanked it open. I was surprised to see the person on the other end. its been a while since I last saw him so I was surprised to see him now .  
''Brother what are you doing here?"  
"Well hello to you too Nik ."he looked at Genevieve and said "Sleeping with the psycho witch bad choice."  
"What are you doing here Kol?" he rolled his eyes and said "I came to see Cari ."  
"Who is Cari?"  
"Oh did I say Cari I meant Caroline. You may know her." He smirked at me and said "Elijah called he told me she is here"  
"Why the bloody hell would Elijah call you to tell you that Caroline is here? "I asked with venom.  
"Well I do know her and am good friends with her. So if well you excuse me Cari is waiting for me." Then he flashed upstairs. I couldn't believe this she is friends with my brothers and sister and she couldn't even stand an hour with me. Then I heard her scream  
"Kol" then I heard her running toward him and she said" I missed you." Oh great he isn't lying when he said he knew her. I was the only one that didn't get the chance to hold her in my arms to inhale her strawberry scent .  
Then he closed the door and I wasn't able to hear anything again I turned to Genevieve and I found her looking at me I took her into my arms and I flash into the living room to continue what we started without further interruption.  
A little while later  
I was on the top of Genevieve when I heard her voice "Oh come on seriously ." I turned around and found her between my brothers. Kol's hand was on her ass and she was holding Elijah's hand I figured out that she wasn't even talking to me .Everything was silent until Kol said:  
"Nik brother how are you? I haven't seen you in awhile."  
I smiled at him and replied "Well I was busy I was ruling my city. "  
"NO you were busy shagging that bitch." I heard her whispering so I turned my head and said  
"Did you say something Love?"  
She let go of Elijah's hand and took a step toward me and said  
"First of all i am not your love and second no I didn't say anything. Now that we are clear can we go Eli? " She looked at Elijah who nodded at her then he took her hand and said  
"Yes we can Caroline." They headed outside then I heard her shouting "Kol honey aren't you coming?"  
Kol looked at me then to Genevieve who was fully dressed by now then said  
"I am coming darling. Good bye Nik can't keep the lady waiting." Saying I was mad didn't even describe what I was feeling I heard this voice inside of me nagging at me to dagger them both but I couldn't do that because Caroline would hate me forever .  
Later that night  
I was in my room when I heard her giggling. They just returned from God knew where by the sound of her laughing I guessed that she is drunk I went downstairs and found her in Elijah's arms she was leaning on him for support .She looked like an angel in her white dress. When she saw me she stooped giggling and said  
"Here he is the man of the hour the one that sleeps with everything that walks. You know I regret that I ever let you touch me. You're disgusting and I hate you ."  
I felt like she stabbed me with a dagger she hated me she regretted our night together the night that I couldn't get out of my head . She looked at me with shame and disgust in her eyes .Then she turned around and went to Elijah side's and told him "Take me to bed please Lijah.". Then they flashed upstairs .**  
**


	4. Last night

**_Hi guys sorry if i didn't update sooner . I hope you like this chapter . Review and tell me what do you think . Thank you Anne ( _****TwiAddictAnne**** )For for helping me and fixing any mistakes she found . She is my sister by the way . Am sorry it's kind of a filler chapter i will try to update the second part next week.**

**_Disclaimer_****_ : I don't own tvd or anything _**

**_Last night _**

I woke up feeling the sun shining through the window and landing on my face. I laid there for a few minutes as the light blinded me. I got up quickly, but immediately regretted it as I felt my head nearly exploding with pain (It was like someone hit me with a hammer. My head was pounding and I smelled horrible.

_What happened last night? _Was the first thought that occurred to me. Then memories from the previous night washed over me.

I remembered going out with Kol and Elijah, going to the bar while discussing the Rebekah case and drinking nearly three bottles of Tequila alone as I tried to get the pictures of Klaus with that whore from my memory . The worst part was that it did not work. I got drunk and woke up with a huge hangover.

I felt like something was missing, like there was something that I couldn't remember from the events of the previous night

I brushed it off and got out of bed. When I noticed that I was still dressed in the previous day's clothes I looked for my suitcase but didn't find it.

Then I noticed that the room wasn't the same one I saw the day before. This one was darker, with black walls and a big bed with blue silk sheets. There was a TV across the room with a few video games sitting beside it. This led me to believe that this was Kol's room. And since I was in Kol's room, that meant that my suitcase was still in Elijah's.

I opened the bedroom door and went outside. I was looking for Elijah's room when I bumped into somebody. I raised my head and found Elijah smiling at me. "Good morning Caroline. I hope you slept well."

I smiled at him sweetly, thenkissed his cheek. "Good morning Lijah . Remind me not to accept Kol's offer to drink again. It feels like my head is going to explode. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to take a long shower to relax a bit."

"Go I will see you downstairs for breakfast," he said before walking away in a flash.

I continued on my way to his room. When I reached it I opened the door and came to face with a **_very _naked** **Kol** looking in Elijah closet .

I gasped at the sight of him and exclaimed

"Oh my god! What do you think you're doing here? And why are you naked? Stop being naked." I marched up to the bed and threw the sheet at him. "Cover yourself."

He smirked at me and said, "Oh come on, Caroline, don't you want to get a get a glimpse of my good looking features?" Then he turned around to face me, exposing _all _of his features to me.

I averted my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Then I said to him, "Put the sheet on, you prick."

I waited in silence for a few minutes. When I heard him shift behind me I asked, "Is it safe to look ?"

"Yes."

I turned around and found him fully dressed in a white Henley and a pair of black jeans. "Good morning, Caroline." He added, smiling at me.

"You asshole, get out! Do you have to wonder around the house naked?" I yelled at him.

"Since you were asleep in my room, I decided not to disturb you and came to use Elijah's bathroom. And before you ask, I was looking for something to wear when you walked in. I couldn't hear you enter because this room is under a spell and you can't hear anything going on outside."

"Fine. Can you go out now so that I can shower and change my clothes? I will meet you downstairs. And by the way, we are going to the mall. I have to go shopping. I didn't bring too many clothes."

"All right. We will wait for you downstairs. B positive as usual?" He asked.

I nodded at him and said, "Thank you, Kol, and I am sorry if I snapped at you."

He smiled at me softly and replied, "No need to apologize, Darling. I know I can't be resisted." Then he winked at me and went out of the room before I could answer him.

I grabbed my suitcase and put it on the bed. I took out a set of underwear and chose a pair of black leggings and a blue see-through chiffon blouse. I paired them with a pair of black wedges.

I entered the bathroom attached (to the bedroom. It was huge with white marble floor and an enormous bathtub. I stripped down and put my dress and underwear in the laundry basket and then stepped into the shower. The water was warm and it felt good on my skin.

Suddenly, the memories from the previous night came rushing back into my mind, making me gasp.

* * *

**_Last night_**

My blood was boiling. And I was aching to kill that bitch. But Elijah and Kol were restraining me from going back in and tearing her into pieces. I didn't know why seeing Klaus with her affected me that much. It's not like we were in a relationship and he cheated on me. He was a free man after all, and he had needs, I knew that. Besides, I made him promise to never return to MF. But it still hurt to know that he slept with a woman who wasn't me. The jealousy was blinding me. I couldn't think straight when I saw them together. The pang of jealousy I felt at the sight of them together made my eyes sting. Tears started to well into my eyes. But I had to keep it together to keep up the façade. For that, I had to pretend that I didn't care, that seeing him with her didn't hurt or affect me in anyway.

The thing that hurt me the most was that she was the woman who drove Rebekah away. She was the woman who had betrayed him once in the past. He didn't punish her like he did with Rebekah. Instead, he rewarded her and gave her what she wanted the most. HIM. She wanted him and she had him on Rebekah's expense.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Elijah speaking from beside me. "Caroline, are you ok? You were silent during the whole car ride." His eyes were filled with concern.

I smiled at him and said, "I am fine, Elijah. I just need a drink .Don't worry." I saw the concern in his eyes ease at my response.

"I know just the place for that, darling." Kol suggested, as he dragged me behind him.

The French quarter was bustling with life. The tourists were everywhere. The sound of the music filled the air around us. It was like we were surrounded by music, art, food. But the person who had promised to show them to me was not here. Now I was in desperate need for a drink so I asked Kol, "So where is this place?"

"Here is it." he answered me, pointing to the direction of a small bar called 'Rousseau's'. He pushed the door open and gestured me to enter first, saying, "Ladies first."I smiled at him and stepped inside.

The bar was small and cozy. It reminded me of the Mystic Grill. I headed for the counter and sat on a stool. I turned my head and saw Elijah and Kol walking toward me. Then they came beside me, each one of them taking a seat.

"Hello, Elijah." The blonde bartender greeted him, smiling at us.

"Hello, Camille." Elijah replied.

The blonde glared at him and then turned her attention to me and said, "Hello, my name is Cami. An _you_ are?"

"Hello," I replied, "My name is Caroline Forbes." The blonde's face light up like a child on a Christmas morning I asked her suspiciously, "Is something wrong?"

"So you're the famous Caroline. Well it is nice to finally meet you."

I was confused at her response so I asked, "How do you know me?"

"'_She is full of light, beautiful. I've never known someone like her. She is one of a kind. She is the woman I love the most.' _Those are the words that Klaus used to describe you when he compelled me to write down his memories."

I felt a lump in the back of my throat that he had said that he loved me the most. HE said he loved me. I snarled at her comment, as I remembered him in that bitch's arms. "Yeah right. And yet, he sleeps with the redheaded bitch."

"Ah! Genevieve—the psycho witch. She practically blackmailed me into stabbing him with a dagger. Since her arrival, the French quarter has turned upside down."

"Since we're talking about her, I need a drink. Three tequila shots and leave the bottle, please."

"Should I give you the usual, Elijah?" she asked. He nodded at her so she turned her attention to Kol who was sitting on my right. "And you…"

Before she could finish her sentence Kol stood up from his seat, took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Kol Mikaelson. Pleasure to meet you, darling. I saw her blush at his gesture so I elbowed him and said, "Leave the poor girl alone."

He smirked at my comment. "Jealous, are we, Caroline?"

"No, I am just concerned for Cami. Plus, I have my share of British boys."

He rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to Cami. "I will take a whisky net, Cami."

"Coming right up."

Then she turned around and started preparing our drinks.

I said to Elijah, "I like her already. She reminds me of Rebekah, except for the fact that she doesn't have the bekah-bitchy attitude."

"Camille is a nice girl. Genevieve tried to use her into trapping Klaus but she refused to help her," he replied softly.

"I think that she has a nice ass." Kol said, while eyeing Cami's ass .

"Kol!" Elijah scolded him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Here you go guys," Cami said as she handed us our drinks. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you, Cami. But can I ask you for a favor?" I asked her.

"Of course, anything you need." She replied, offering me a bright smile.

"What do you knew about Genevieve?" I asked with curiosity evident in my voice.

"I know that she is a very powerful witch who helped Rebekah into bringing Mikael to town when the originals used to live here. And that Rebekah killed her. She tortured Klaus and Rebekah. And I was the one who had to babysit Klaus after she stabbed him with papa Tunde dagger—which, by the way, was a nightmare. Elijah, I did you a favor. Do you know how disgusting it was, hearing him with his lady werewolf friends, having sex 24/7?"

At her words, I almost chocked on my drink. So he didn't _just_ sleep with the witch, but with werewolves as well. I turned my head to glare at Elijah, who tried to avoid my gaze like his life depended on it.

"Elijah, is there anything you want to say to me?" I inquired him.

"No."

"I am out of here." I stood up and Istormed out of the bar with tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like life was being sucked out of me slowly. I collapsed on the floor.

Then I felt two strong hands encircling my waist and helping me to stand up. I turned my head and found Elijah with Kol close behind him. Kol was holding a few bottles in his hands.

"We need to talk, Elijah." I glared at him.

"Yeah, we do. Come on, let's go," he said. He took my hand in his and started running in his superhuman speed, taking me with him.

**Well what do you think Good or bad ? Review please .**


End file.
